Nobita Jadi Pandai
by Wawan Edo
Summary: belum ada Summary


**Doraemon **** punya Fujiko F Fujio**

**Fict ini punya saya ****Wawan Edo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nobita Jadi Pandai_

Siang hari yang panas di kamar Nobita. Terlihat Nobita sedang duduk di meja belajarnya dengan kedua tangan memegangi kepalanya, mau pecah mungkin.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Ibu," ucap Doraemon yang duduk di belakangnya, sambil makan Dorayaki tentunya. "Kalau tugas remidial ini tak dikerjakan kemungkinanmu naik kelas adalah nol!"

"Iya iya, aku tahu."

"Karena itu, sebelum tugas itu selesai kamu belum boleh pergi dari meja belajar! Aku di sini buat memastikah hal itu!"

"Iya iya."

-XXX-

**TIK TIK TIK TIK**

beberapa puluh menit sudah berlalu. Dorayaki Doraemon sudah habis, tetapi buku tugas Nobita masih kosong.

"Emm, Doraemon. Ada tidak ya alat yang bisa menolong?"

"Tidak ada! Jadi dari tadi cuma itu yang kamu pikirkan?! Sudah, jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh, kerjakan saj—"

**GRUCUCUCUCUK GRUUUK**

Tiba-tiba dram di perut Doraemon berbunyi, sepertinya ia kena diare. "Nobita, aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Pokoknya kau jangan pergi selangkahpun dari meja itu, mengerti!"

"Iya iya."

Tak sampai satu detik Doraemon sudah sampai di toilet. Mungkin diare-nya sudah sangat akut sehingga ia mendapatkan kekuatan yang mampu memandingi kekuatan Dorami.

'Dasar Doraemon! Cerewet sekali, aku 'kan cuma nanya. Pasti dia memang punya alat yang bisa membantuku, tapi tak mau meminjamkannya." Rutuk Nobita.

**GREEEK! TAP TAP TAP**

Nobita mengendap-endap mengambil Kantong Cadangan Doraemon.

"Ahahahaha. Dengan kantong cadangan ini, aku pasti bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membantu," ucap Nobita penuh kemenangan. Menang dari siapa? Doraemon? Lupakan!

"Alat yang bisa menolongku, alat yang bisa menolongku. Datanglah!" ucap Nobita sambil merogoh kantong tersebut.

"Hm? Koq malah 'Bintang Permohonan' sih?" ucap Nobita tak bersemangat ketika melihat apa yang ada digenggamnya.

"Aku bisa mengabulkan semua permohonanmu," ucap alat tersebut.

'yah, karena sudah dikeluarkan tak ada salahnya juga kalau dipakai,' ucap Nobita dalam hati.

"kamu bisa tidak membuatku jadi pintar?"

"Tentu saja!" bintang tersebut menyanggupi.

**BRAKK!**

Sebuah alat alat mirip keyboard komputer jatuh tepat di atas kepala Nobita.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Aku minta jadi pintar, bukan jadi bodoh!" teriak Nobita. Maksudnya apa, ya? Mungkin karena kepalanya kena timpuk makanya omongannya pun jadi ngelantur.

"Aku mendatangkan alat supaya jadi pintar."

"Oh, gitu ya?"

"Iya."

"Lalu, gimana cara makainya?"

"Tekan saja tombolnya."

"Begini?"

**TEKK**

Nobita menekan tombol yang berwarna merah. Sepertinya itu adalah tombol power. Dan….

**DUUUUUUUUUUUUARR!**

Alat tersebut meledak tak bersisa, sementara Nobita jadi gosong dibuatnya.

"Sepertinya alatnya ketularan bodoh saat menyentuh kepalamu tadi," ucap Bintang Permohonan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Siapa yang sebut 'Bodoh', hah?! Pergi kau dari kamarku!" Teriakan Nobita sekeras teriakan Ibunya saat memarahi Nobita.

-XXX-

**CKLEEK**

Doraemon membuka pintu kamar Nobita, ia sudah selesai dengan urusannya di WC, mungkin. Tidak ada yang aneh, semuanya terlihat normal sama seperti saat Doraemon meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Kau sudah dapat sesuatu, Nobita?"

"Belum. Kepalaku serasa mau pecah. Uwaaaa! Doraemon tolong aku!"

-XXX-

Sementara itu di luar. Bintang Permohonan sedang berjalan tanpa tujuan.

"Eh? Itu 'kan Bintang Permohonan," batin Suneo saat melihat sesuatu bersinar di kejauhan sana.

"Hei, Bintang Permohonan! Kemarilah!" panggilnya, dan yang dipanggil pun segera mendekat.

"Aku dapat mengabulkan semua permohonan!"

"Iya iya, aku tahu. Karena itu aku memanggilmu, aku ingin minta sesuatu," ucap Suneo dengan bibir maju yang semakin dimaju-majukannya.

"Katakan saja."

"Sebelum itu, ikutlah kerumahku. Aku punya banyak permohonan, susah membawanya kalau memintanya di sini."

"Baiklah."

-XXX-

Di kamar Nobita. Ia sedang menangis meratapi nasibnya. Sementara Doraemon, ia hanya menunggui Nobita tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Hei Nobita, sampai kapan mau nangis? Kamu cuma menyia-nyiakan waktu, tahu."

"Iya iya, aku tahu. Sekali ini saja, tolonglah aku, Doraemooooon..."

"Cuma sekali ini saja, ya?"

"Iya!" Nobita sudah mendapatkan kembali serpihan dirinya yang hilang, semangatnya.

"Baiklah," Doraemon merogoh Kantong Ajaibnya.

"Pistol Penghisap Air Mata dan Keringat," Doraemon mengeluarkan alat ajaib yang mirip pistol. "Dengan alat ini, air mata dan keringatmu tidak akan keluar selama sehari. Dengan begitu, kamu bisa mengerjakan tugasmu dengan tenang," ucap Doraemon dengan senyum lebarnya.

'Maksudku bukan itu, Doraemooooon...' Nobita menangis dalam hati karena Doraemon tidak paham maksud hatinya.

-XXX-

Di rumah megah milik keluarga Honekawa. Suneo sudah berada di kamarnya, bersama dengan Bintang Permohonan.

"Nah, Bintang permohonan. Aku ingin komik Doraemon dari vol. 1 sampai selesai, lalu komik One Piece dari vol. 1 sampai terbaru, lalu..." Suneo bicara panjang-lebar tak henti-henti.

**SRAAAAAKK**

Tiba-tiba Suneo dihujani oleh uang-uang koin yang sangat banyak.

"Apa yang kamu lakukaaaan?!"

"Permintaanmu banyak sekali, jadi kuberi uang saja supaya kamu bisa membelinya sendiri," ucap Si Bintang Permohonan sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau uang sih, aku punya banyak. Asal kamu tahu saja ya, ayahku itu..." penyakit suka pamer Suneo kumat lagi.

Setelah Suneo selesai bicara, sekarang giliran Bintang Permohonan yang bicara: "Kalau sudah punya banyak uang untuk apa lagi kau minta barang-barang itu?"

"Itu karena... Sudahlah! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi, pergi sana!"

"Kabuuuur!" Bintang Permohonan segera melesat pergi.

-XXX-

"Sekarang aku harus kemana, ya?" ucap Bintang Permohonan, ia sedang luntang-lantung gak jelas. Ia terus berjalan tanpa tujuan hingga akhirnya ia sampai di Tanah Lapang. Terlihat di sana ada Giant yang sedang murung. Karena melihat hal itu, Bintang Permohonan pun menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kamu murung begitu? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Bintang Permohonan.

"Bintang aneh!" ucap Giant saat melihat bintang tersebut, "Hmm, kamu pasti alat Doraemon ya?" Giant baru menyadarinya.

"Tepat sekali! Aku dapat mengabulkan semua permintaanmu."

"Apa bisa membuatku jadi lebih kuat lagi?"

"Tentu saja!"

**BUAKK!**

Tiba-tiba sebuat Barbel 10 kg menimpa kepala Giant. Syuut, muncul benjolan super besar di kepala Giant.

"Apa sih yang kamu lakukan?!" teriak Giant suara khasnya, serak-serak gimanaa gitu.

"!" Giant menyadari sesuatu.

"Kamu pasti dikirim Nobita untuk mengerjaiku 'kan?

Ahahahaha... Ora mempan!" tawa Giant penuh kemenangan padahal ia baru saja ketiban barbel. "Permohonan keduaku! Jadikan Nobita seperti orang lain! Jadikan ia tak dikenal lagi!"

"Siap!"

-XXX-

Keesokan harinya di sekolah. Pak Guru sedang marah-marah sambil mengibas-ibaskan buku nilai seperti sedang kipasan.

"Kalian semua payah! Apa kalian tidak ingin naik kelas?! Masa' dari murid sebanyak ini, cuma Dekisugi, Shizuka, dan..." Pak Guru membetulkan kacamatanya lalu kembali memperhatikan buku nilai dengan cermat, "Eeee… Nobita, apa betul kamu sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?"

"Y-ya, begitulah," jawab Nobita agak gagap.

"EEEEEEEHH?" seisi kelas kaget dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Seluruh kelas mendapat tugas remedial kecuali Dekisugi, dan hanya ia dan Shizuka yang mengerjakan tugas remidialnya.

-XXX-

Sepulang sekolah di Bukit Belakang. Terlihat tiga anak manusia sedang main kejar-kejaran ria diantara pepohonan.

"Nobitaaaa! Sini kamu!" teriak si pengejar yang bertubuh gemuk—Gooda Takeshi AKA Giant. Ia dan Suneo sedang nguber-nguber Nobita.

'Mana mungkin aku mau, bodoh!' umpat Nobita.

"Nobitaaaaa! Gara-gara kamu kami jadi dimarahi Pak Guru! Pokoknya kamu harus tanggung jawaaaab!" teriak si pengerjar tak henti-hentinya.

"Uwaaaa! Doraemooooooon!"


End file.
